Protective barriers, such as those described herein, prevent dust and debris from falling on floors, on people, or on equipment located below a ceiling or roof being repaired or constructed. In this way, the protective barrier protects from added costs from damage or injury resulting from this falling material and allows work to continue below the ceiling or roof. Such barriers are commonly constructed from polyethylene sheets or similar materials, which have proven to be durable, easy to work with, and inexpensive. However, a problem can arise with this type or protective barrier when it is installed below a fire suppression sprinkler system, which is often required in order to meet performance expectations. Such an installation can impair the flow of water from the fire suppression sprinkler system to a fire located beneath the protective barrier.
What is needed is a protective barrier that can perform its primary function of protecting people and property from falling dust and debris, but also has the capacity to allow water from a fire suppression sprinkler system to gain access to a fire located below the barrier.